Ame de verre
by Akano-san
Summary: UA/Son oeil était toujours du même bleu, rappelant l'océan ou le ciel selon la lumière. Mais lorsqu'il chercha l'étincelle de vie qui brillait habituellement au fond de sa prunelle, il ne trouva rien. Rien qu'un immense tourbillon noir comme l'encre, qui semblait engloutir tout le reste.  On dirait presque un oeil en verre.  Et ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme ?
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeey ! Me revoilà, revenue d'entre les mort(e)s (un peu comme Brook, mais pas tout à fait pareil quand même) !  
Bon non plus sérieusement, tout ça pour dire que je suis toujours en vie, et qu'en fait bah ma longue absence sur le fandom est juste dûe à... une subite envie de faire une pause. Comment ça c'est une excuse minable ?!  
Bon non plus sérieusement une deuxième fois, j'ai juste voulu arrêter pendant quelques temps, et j'ai vraiment passé trois mois sans lire de fics et sans en écrire. Mais bon, comme on dit, "partir pour mieux revenir", du coup là je suis regonflée à bloc (surtout avec les vacances approchant à grands pas) !**

**Et donc voilà une nouvelle petite fanfic que j'avais commencée avant ma longue pause, et qui devait au départ n'être qu'un OS ou un two-shot, mais bon, comme j'en suis à la 26ème page d'OpenOffice, je me suis dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux le découper en trois ou quatre parties. Je me suis lancée dans une UA, qui me plaît vraiment bien, même si Zoro s'en prend encore plein la tronche et que Sanji passe pour le salaud de service... à croire que je n'arriverai jamais à faire inverser les rôles ou à faire passer Sanji pour un chouette type du début à la fin de mes histoires ^^ (dois y'avoir un blocage dans ma tête, allez savoir pourquoi...) Je tiens à m'excuser dès le départ pour les passages quelquefois un peu (beaucoup) OOC, ou encore pour des erreurs quelconques qui m'auraient échappées (après cette looongue période sans écrire j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre à écrire au départ).**  
**Bon je m'arrête là pour le blabla, je glisse juste une rapide annonce pour "Naufrage raté" : juste pour dire que je ne l'ai pas abandonné, et que je vais m'y remettre une fois que j'aurais terminé celle-ci !**

**Un autre petit mot pour dire que malgré mes nombreuses tentatives de vols de Sanji et Zoro durant ces derniers mois, Eiichiro Oda ne s'est pas laissé faire et ne me les a pas donné non plus, donc encore et toujours, aucun perso n'est à moi.**

**En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise,**  
**Bonne lecture !**

**Ame de verre**

Chapitre 1

_« Qui a deux maisons perd sa raison.  
Qui a deux amours perd son âme. »_

Robin referma son livre, en pensant que c'était une fin vraiment étrange. L'histoire racontait la vie d'un jeune homme de sang noble qui entretient une relation secrète avec une jeune paysanne, et doit se marier avec une fille de comtesse. Evidemment, la liaison cachée est dévoilée quelques jours avant le mariage, et cette vérité entraîne de nombreuses tensions dans la ville, et à partir de ce moment-là, chaque personnage meurt les uns après les autres. Au dernier chapitre, il ne reste plus que le héros, qui, fou de désespoir, s'empoisonne.

- Quelle fin étrange, murmura-t-elle en regardant la couverture ancienne avec des inscriptions dorées et indéchiffrables.

Elle se leva, replaça le bouquin sur une étagère, entre deux autres vieux livres, prit son sac à main et s'en alla à grands pas de la bibliothèque.

* * *

- Et tu vois, comme Khalifa travaille toute la journée, j'essaie de rentrer un peu plus tôt du resto le soir, pour qu'on puisse passer plus de temps ensemble. On va au ciné, ou bien on se fait une promenade en amoureux sur le bord du lac ou...

Zoro décrocha encore une fois de la conversation, reportant son attention sur la décoration du bar. A part ces bois de cerf au dessus des lignes de bouteilles, ou la tête de sanglier empaillée accroché à côté de la porte des toilettes, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'ornements, ni beaucoup d'éclairages, ce qui renforçait l'aspect lugubre du lieu. Et quand on regardait un peu autour de soi, on pouvait aussi constater que les clients n'étaient certainement pas très fortunés, au vu de leurs tenues déchiquetées, ou bien qu'ils tenaient à tout prix à se rendre le plus effrayant possible.

Zoro entendait toujours la voix de Sanji , mais elle lui paraissait plus lointaine, et il lui semblait qu'il parlait maintenant des plats préférés de Khalifa, sa petite amie. Au départ, c'était Sanji qui l'avait appelé, prétextant que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de boire un verre ensemble, et de discuter un peu, et lui proposant de venir le rejoindre au QG des Pirates. Zoro avait accepté, croyant que « discuter » signifiait « parler de tout et de rien ».  
Sauf que, depuis un quart d'heure, le cuisinier ne lui laissait pas en placer une, et ne parlait QUE de sa petite amie. Ce qui avait le don d'irriter le sabreur encore plus que d'habitude. Mais il se taisait, parce que c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'occasion de se voir ces derniers temps, et que ce serait bête de tout foutre en l'air, pour une fois qu'ils étaient depuis plus de quinze minutes dans la même pièce et n'avaient pas encore essayé de s'entretuer.

- ...Marimo ? Tu m'écoutes marimo ?

Zoro réalisa soudain que le blond agitait une main devant son visage.

- Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète...  
- Je te saoule ou quoi ?

Si la question était posée aussi clairement, il n'allait quand même pas mentir.

- Ouais, un peu... Tu m'énerves avec tes histoires avec l'autre pimbêche. Ca fait un quart d'heure qu'on est là et t'as fait que parler d'elle.

Sanji soupira en secouant la tête, comme si il était un brin désespéré, puis releva le visage.

- Okay, j'arrête. Parlons plutôt un peu de toi.

Quand les conversations viraient dans ce sens-là, et que l'autre finissait par lâcher la question « Et toi ? », Zoro le sentait généralement très mal. Surtout parce que lui n'avait rien à raconter.

- T'as fini par te trouver quelqu'un ? demanda le blond, tout en souriant malicieusement.

Pour toute réponse, Zoro se contenta d'hausser les épaules. C'était un geste pratique : il voulait tout dire, et ne représentait rien à la fois.

- C'est à dire ? questionna le cuistot.  
- Je vais d'un côté, de l'autre. Je cherche.

Sanji fronça son sourcil en spirale, comme si il était persuadé que l'autre lui mentait.  
Le sabreur détourna le regard, ne voulant pas être confronté à l'oeil bleu de son vis-à-vis. Il ne mentait pas, mais ne disait pas non plus toute la vérité. Et heureusement, pensa-t-il, parce que si le cuistot était au courant qu'à chaque nuit qu'il partageait avec un autre, il finissait par fermer les yeux et par s'imaginer un visage pâle, des cheveux blonds, un oeil bleu, un sourcil en spirale et des agiles mains de cuisinier, il était persuadé qu'il ferait peur à ce fichu coureur de jupons et le ferait s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Et tout valait mieux plutôt que de le perdre, même si pour ça, il devait supporter chacun de ses longs discours sur ses nombreuses petites amies, qu'il collectionnait, les unes après les autres, et que Zoro haïssait toutes autant.

- Tu cherches depuis trop de temps marimo. Ca va t'user à force. Faut que t'arrive à te caser. Regarde, rien que dans ce bar, je suis sûr que tu peux trouver un mec à ton goût.

Le blond savait pour l'homosexualité du sabreur, et il l'acceptait pleinement, n'étant pas homophobe le moins du monde. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que, comme il aimait beaucoup le rappeler, il n'était pas hétéro de toute son âme. Il avait cependant un oeil avisé, et savait repérer les plus beaux garçons comme les plus belles filles.

- Retourne-toi, dit-il à Zoro pendant que celui-ci s'exécutait. Le mec assis là-bas sur le tabouret. C'est un beau gars non ?

Le marimo dévisagea le mec en question. Il n'était pas moche non, mais Zoro eut envie de dire qu'il faisait bien pâle figure à côté d'un type comme Sanji. Et il savait très bien comment se terminerait la nuit si jamais il la passait avec un homme pareil. Il l'embrasserait en fermant les yeux, et ne les rouvrirait plus. Et l'inconnu changerait soudainement de visage derrière ses paupières closes, et deviendrait cet imbécile de Love-cook. Et une fois que tout serait terminé, Zoro soulèverait de nouveau ses paupières lourdes, et pris de remord d'avoir encore une fois imaginer qu'il passait une nuit avec le blond, il se rhabillerait et s'en irait sans même un regard pour l'autre.

Il connaissait le manège par coeur à présent, et c'était devenu presque une habitude, qu'il réalisait sans même s'en rendre compte, et qui l'effrayait un peu plus à chaque fois. Il se doutait bien que de toute manière, il valait mieux pour lui de ne même pas penser à un avenir à deux. Parce que Sanji était trop hétéro, et que lui n'arrivait pourtant pas à le sortir de ses pensées. Le plus grand miracle qui pourrait ne jamais arriver dans sa vie, c'était que le cuisinier se rende soudain compte de l'attirance qu'avait le marimo pour lui, et qu'il devienne gay du jour au lendemain, acceptant alors de bâtir son avenir avec lui. Mais Zoro savait qu'il fallait éviter de rêver l'irréalisable, et y pensait donc le moins possible.

- Alors, le rebrancha Sanji. Comment tu le trouves ?

Nouvel haussement d'épaules.

- C'est pas trop mon genre.  
- Putain, t'es compliqué aussi ! C'est quoi alors ton genre ?

« Les cuisiniers blonds aux yeux bleus, avec un sourcil enroulé de préférence », pensa Zoro.  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre une vague réponse, que Sanji reprit la parole :

- Khalifa dit qu'elle trouve idiot de se limiter juste à un genre de personnes, juste à un genre de physiques. Elle pense que tout le monde est plus ou moins...

Et voilà qu'il se remettait à parler de Khalifa.  
Et Zoro se demanda un instant si la tête de sanglier empaillée accrochée à côté des toilettes n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui, assis et forcé à écouter des histoires d'amour qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie d'entendre.  
Fichue tête de sanglier.

* * *

Robin sonna à la porte de l'appartement, comme pour signaler sa présence, mais n'attendit même pas qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Elle entra dans le petit hall sombre et poussiéreux, le traversa et arriva dans un salon bordélique, avec des emballages de chips et des cadavres de cannettes de bières jonchant le sol.

- Salut Robin, lança Zoro sans même se retourner.

Il était affalé dans son canapé, complètement captivé par les nouvelles du journal télévisé qui passaient sur sa minuscule télé.

- Bonjour Kenshin-san, lui répondit Robin en s'avançant. Quoi de neuf ?  
- Y'a eu un crash d'avion, vers les îles Caraïbes. Ca a fait une centaine de morts, et des tas de blessés. Que des bonnes nouvelles quoi, déclara-t-il ironiquement en ouvrant une cannette Heineken.

Robin soupira et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Ace a raison. Tu te laisses vraiment crever. Regarde un peu l'état de ton appart.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre mon appart ? Moi je le trouve très bien. Vous aimez pas la déco c'est ça ?  
- Ce sont les déchets qui couvrent le plancher qui sont censés faire office de décorations ? Parce que dans ce cas-là, je dois avouer que j'aime moyen.  
- Bah, ça c'est parce que j'aime pas faire le ménage, c'est tout. Et puis j'aime bien quand c'est bordélique, je me sens plus à l'aise.

La brune décida de laisser tomber. Ils ne réussiraient pas à le changer.

- Tu as vu Sanji hier ? demanda-t-elle, étant au courant qu'ils devaient se retrouver au bar du coin.

Il lui sembla que le sabreur s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le canapé, et qu'il avait imperceptiblement froncé les sourcils à l'entente du prénom du cuistot.  
Il reprit un gorgée de bière avant de dire, l'air de rien :

- Ouais, on a passé une petite demi-heure ensemble.  
- Et alors ?

Il finit la cannette d'un seul coup, et la balança contre le mur d'en face.

- Alors rien. Il a passé tout son temps à me parler de sa putain de pimbêche. C'est à peine si j'ai pu caser trois mots. Et Khalifa par-ci, et Khalifa par-là. Je pensais qu'on allait peut-être finir par aborder un autre sujet, mais non, au bout de trente minutes, il a regardé sa montre et m'a annoncé qu'il devait rentrer pour préparer le repas, soi-disant qu'il allait faire des fruits de mer parce qu'il savait que Khalifa adorait ça.

Il fixa le journaliste, qui présentait le prochain documentaire, avec des yeux noirs.

- Je ne l'aime pas cette fille.

Robin rit silencieusement, d'une manière qu'elle seule savait faire.

- J'avais remarqué. Mais je peux me permettre une autre remarque ?  
- Même si je te réponds non, tu vas me la dire, alors ne pose pas la question, lui répondit-il, exaspéré.  
- Tu n'aimais pas non plus la précédente copine de Sanji, ni celle d'avant, ni celle de l'an dernier, ni celle qu'il avait rencontré à...  
- Roh, ta gueule.

« Ace a vraiment raison. Zoro déprime complet ces derniers temps. », pensa Robin, étonnée de n'avoir eu qu'un faible « ta gueule » comme réponse à sa remarque.

- Cette Khalifa... C'est pas pareil que les autres, reprit-il. Je sais pas... Je crois que c'est dans ses yeux. Elle a une lueur bizarre, un espèce d'étincelle malsaine... Et puis elle se prend pour le centre du monde, ça m'énerve. J'la trouve pas nette quoi.  
- Tu la trouves pas nette, ou tu t'inquiètes parce que Sanji a l'air vraiment amoureux d'elle ?

Pas de réponse.  
« C'est vraiment grave », commença à s'alarmer Robin.

- Il faudra que tu lui dises un jour tu sais ?  
- Pff ! Lui dire quoi ? Et pour quoi faire ? Qu'il parte le plus loin possible et refuse de me parler pour le restant de sa vie ?  
- Tu dramatises. Tu sais très bien que Sanji ne ferait pas ça.  
- Bah, on sait jamais ce qui lui passe par la tête à cet imbécile.

Robin regarda le sportif qui courrait après un ballon de foot sur l'écran. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire pour briser le silence qui commençait à s'installer, et ce fut une phrase qu'elle avait lu récemment dans un livre d'amour qui lui vint en premier à l'esprit.

- « Aimer en secret, c'est souffrir en silence », cita-t-elle calmement.  
- Encore un de tes vieux proverbes dégotés au fond de bouquins décrépis ?  
- Non, cette fois-ci, c'est d'un livre tout récent.  
- Et alors ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop, ça semblait bien collé à la situation.  
- Pff, y'a absolument aucun rapport ! Primo, il a jamais était question d'amour. Et secundo, même si il en était question, moi je ne souffre pas, donc je vois pas en quoi ça peut t'inquiéter.  
- Si tu veux mon avis, t'as pas très bonne mine quand même.  
- Je me passe de ton avis, c'est gentil, mais j'en ai pas besoin.  
- T'es vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.  
- C'est toi qui es particulièrement saoulante.

Robin se leva en soupirant de nouveau. Elle était arrivée d'humeur joyeuse, elle repartait le coeur gros. Elle n'aimait pas voir son ami dans un tel état, l'observer s'enfoncer jour après jour dans une sorte de bulle irréelle qu'il se construisait lui-même, au milieu des cannettes de bières et des paquets de chips, avec sa bonne amie la télé.

- Puisque j'ai l'air de tant t'énerver, je m'en vais, dit-elle en s'en allant, avant de se retourner soudainement. Et je devais aussi te dire que Luffy et Ace organisent une sortie à la fête foraine le week-end prochain, et qu'ils veulent que tu viennes.  
- Le week-end prochain ? Pff...  
- Et Ace dit : « Si il ne veut pas venir, je passerai chez lui et lui foutrai un coup de pied au cul qui l'expédiera jusqu'en haut du grand huit. » Je t'aurais prévenu.

Zoro rigola faiblement.

- Toujours aussi sympa ce vieux Ace. Tu peux leur transmettre que je viendrais.  
- Tu n'as qu'à les appeler et leur dire toi-même. Ca te fera au moins te déplacer du canapé à la table où est posé ton portable.  
- Oh, c'est déjà trop loin pour moi tu sais.  
- Je pars, j'ai entendu assez de tes bêtises pour aujourd'hui. A la prochaine.  
- Bye, à bientôt.

Robin se retourna et espéra un instant que son ami se lève de son canapé au moins pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, preuve qu'il aurait quand même été un peu heureux de sa visite. Mais rien. Il ne la regarda même pas traverser le hall et ouvrir la porte, pour la refermer tout de suite après.

« Ace a raison. Ca devient vraiment grave. », se dit-elle avant de descendre les escaliers et de sortir de l'immeuble.

* * *

- Khalifa-chérie ? Ma princesse, tu es là ?

Sanji avait le coeur tout léger en ce début de soirée. Il avait réussi à partir un peu plus tôt du restaurant où il bossait en tant que cuistot, et s'était dépêché de rentrer à sa petite maison, voulant faire une surprise à sa tendre. Il s'était même arrêté en chemin pour lui acheter un bouquet de fleurs.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, jamais il n'avait ressenti un amour tellement immense, tellement brûlant, tellement intense. Il savait qu'il était véritablement amoureux de Khalifa, il n'avait aucun doute sur ce point-là. Plus amoureux que jamais même. Et si, certaines fois, il prenait la tête à ses amis à force de leur parler d'elle, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, car elle était en permanence dans ses pensées. Il savait que beaucoup de ses nakamas n'aimaient pas sa petite amie, mais il n'en avait rien à faire : si il avait dû ne sortir qu'avec les filles que Zoro, Ace ou Franky appréciaient, il était persuadé d'être célibataire pour les cinquante prochaines années à venir, et peut-être même plus.

- Mon tendre amour ?

Toujours pas de réponse.  
Pourtant, la maison était ouverte, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait être là. Il monta à l'étage, sautant une marche sur deux tellement il était impatient.

- Khalifa, mon sucre d'orge si...

Des gémissements étouffés qui semblaient s'échapper de la chambre le stoppèrent net. Il resta un moment figé devant la porte, l'oeil écarquillé, le bouquet pendant au bout de sa main et son coeur battant dans son crâne.

« Se pourrait-il que... »  
Il n'osa même pas finir sa phrase dans sa tête. Aux gémissements s'étaient ajoutés des cris de plaisir, qui le pétrifièrent un peu plus.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? »  
Reprenant soudainement ses esprits, la colère balayant tout le reste, il ouvrit brusquement la porte, qui alla se fracasser contre le mur. Le tableau qu'il voyait agressa son oeil et l'envoya au sol d'un seul coup. Il ferma sa paupière et la rouvrit. Ils étaient toujours là. Il y avait Khalifa, sa chérie, son amour, son petit coeur. Et il y avait ce type, qui n'avait strictement rien à faire dans _sa_ maison, et encore moins dans _son_ lit avec _sa_ copine. Ils s'étaient figés en voyant la porte s'ouvrir et la silhouette de Sanji se découper derrière, et n'osaient plus faire le moindre geste, et n'osaient plus dire le moindre mot.

Plusieurs réactions possibles passèrent les unes après les autres dans l'esprit de Sanji. Il pouvait agripper ce bâtard par les cheveux et lui foutre un shoot qui l'enverrait se fracasser contre la fenêtre et lui ferait faire le tour de toute la ville. Ou il pouvait gueuler tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, si fort que les tympans de ce sale con ne tiendraient pas le choc. Ou bien il pouvait se retourner et se barrer en courant.  
Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il choisit finalement la dernière option, et partit en courant, dévala les escaliers et se précipita dehors, alors que Khalifa hurlait son nom.

Il continua de courir, les larmes montant lentement et inondant sa prunelle bleue. Il faisait froid, et l'air glaçait petit à petit ses poumons.  
Et il courrait, sans trop savoir vers où.

* * *

La sonnette retentit dans le petit appartement, et Zoro se demanda qui se pointait à une heure pareille et se donnait la peine de sonner. Ç'aurait pu être Luffy, mais il aurait plutôt débarquer en hurlant, ne sachant probablement pas à quoi servait les petits boutons à côté des portes d'entrée. C'était peut-être Robin ?  
Il attendit, mais personne n'entrait. Il finit par se lever en soupirant et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrant en s'apprêtant à engueuler celui ou celle qui osait le déranger à une telle heure, alors qu'il allait tout juste commencer sa sieste de début de soirée.

Mais la vision d'un Sanji frigorifié, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court et tenant un bouquet de roses à la main le fit rapidement changer d'avis.  
Zoro s'était déjà imaginé ce genre de scène dans sa tête, s'effrayant lui-même quelques fois de ses fantasmes tellement « fleur bleue », à croire que les manières de ce crétin de Love-cook déteignaient sur lui. Mais là, un détail clochait, ne cadrait pas avec les images qui défilaient parfois dans l'esprit du sabreur. C'était peut-être parce que les fleurs avaient perdu la moitié de leurs pétales. Ou bien peut-être à cause des yeux trop rouges du blondinet et de ses joues humides.

- Je peux entrer ?

La voix de Sanji était si rauque et si faible que Zoro eut un instant de stupéfaction avant de répondre que oui, il n'y avait pas de problème, et de se pousser pour le laisser passer dans le hall, avant de refermer la porte.  
Sanji traversa le salon en piétinant les débris d'assiettes en carton (Zoro avait arrêté de manger dans de véritables assiettes, prétextant qu'il fallait ensuite faire la vaisselle, et que la vaisselle était une perte de temps désagréable) et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ramassant au passage une canette de bière qui traînait et l'ouvrant d'un geste du pouce. Zoro resta debout, ne sachant que faire. Etait-il censé entamer la conversation, lui demander ce qu'il avait, ou bien encore aller s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui tapoter gentiment le dos ? Il décida finalement de ne rien faire, de rester planté au milieu du salon comme un con en attendant que l'autre se décide à dire quelque chose.

Le blond porta la bière à ses lèvres et en but une grande gorgée. Puis il la posa sur la table basse et soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Et soudain, pris d'un brusque accès de rage, il balança le bouquet contre le mur d'en face, et les fleurs partirent dans tous les sens et chutèrent au sol, rendant la pièce encore plus bordélique. Zoro le regarda, ébahi. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Et soupira à son tour. Il lui semblait qu'il ne savait plus faire que ça : soupirer.

- Khalifa m'a trompé.

La phrase avait été dite d'un ton neutre, et Sanji aurait pu aussi bien parler du froid mordant de dehors. Si Zoro ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait sûrement pensé que ça n'avait pas l'air de l'attrister plus que ça, tellement la voix était sans aucune émotion. Et pourtant, l'oeil bleu qui fixait le vide brillait d'une lueur mélangeant la tristesse et la douleur, reflétant parfaitement l'état du jeune homme.  
Alors Zoro avança et s'assit lentement à côté, observant attentivement une petite cuiller en plastique tombé par terre.

- Mais euh... enfin tu le sais parce qu'on te l'a dit ou bien...  
- Je les ai surpris. Dans notre lit.  
- Ah...

« Un truc intelligent. Intelligent et réconfortant. Trouve un truc sympa à dire, qui lui remonte le moral. »

- Dur, murmura Zoro.

Il se gifla ensuite mentalement, pensant que c'était peut-être la plus idiote des choses qu'il pouvait dire.

- Ouais, reprit Sanji. Dur, comme tu dis.

Le blond avala de nouveau une longue gorgée de bière, et puis une autre, et encore une autre, jusqu'à finir la cannette. Une fois cette dernière terminée, il se tourna vers Zoro, son oeil encore plus rouge, et lui demanda :

- T'aurais pas un truc plus fort ? Genre un whisky ou comme ça...

Le sabreur le dévisagea en se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne chose qu'il aille chercher sa bouteille de whisky dans l'état où était le cuistot.

- Je suis sûr que t'en as, ajouta Sanji. Si tu veux pas l'amener parce que t'es tellement radin sur l'alcool que tu veux même pas le partager avec moi, je foutrais ta cuisine sens dessus dessous jusqu'à que je déniche la bouteille.

« Il devient vraiment cinglé, lui qui se plaint toujours parce qu'il trouve que ma cuisine n'est pas assez rangé... »  
Se doutant que le blond était capable de mettre encore plus de bazar dans son appart, et ne souhaitant pas que ses amis l'engueulent encore une fois et l'obligent à ranger et à faire le ménage pour de bon, Zoro se leva et partit chercher la bouteille ainsi que deux verres (en plastique évidemment). Il revint sur le canapé et remplit les verres, puis en tendit un à Sanji qui le but d'un coup sec.

- T'avais raison en fait.

Zoro releva la tête et le regarda d'un air interrogatif, pendant que le blond se re-servait.

- C'est une pimbêche. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose. Et j'ai rien vu.

« C'est sûr qu'en matière d'observation, je pense pas que tu sois le meilleur. »

- Je suis vraiment trop con.

« Bah, tu peux sûrement pas être pire que moi. »

- Je commence à croire que je suis bel et bien destiné à vivre ma vie tout seul, et à crever en célibataire.

« Comme ça, on sera deux. A moins que... »

- A moins que...

Sanji laissa sa phrase en suspens, et lâcha le verre qu'il tenait à la main par la même occasion, ce dernier se renversant au sol. Puis il leva un oeil bleu dans lequel brillait une douce folie, voilée par la brume engendrée par l'alcool. Sa prunelle rencontra l'iris vert de Zoro, et le feu d'artifice augmenta au fond de sa pupille. En voyant l'expression du blond, le sabreur sut tout de suite qu'ils allaient faire une connerie. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi, une étrange intuition, ressentie quelque part au fond de son âme. Mais alors que Sanji se rapprochait de lui, les joues rosies et l'oeil dément, il ne réussit pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Et quand le blond murmura son aveu avec un ton lourd d'indécision, un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

- Peut-être que... si ça se trouve... je suis gay ?

« Que... Mais qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? »

- Euh Sanji... tu... tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

- Parfaitement.  
- Tu es saoul Love-cook.  
- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai à peine bu !  
- Si tu veux mon avis, tu as beaucoup trop bu au contraire... Alors on va ranger c'te bouteille avant que tu nous fasse un coma éthylique... déclara Zoro en se levant.  
- Non Zoro... Reste avec moi...

La voix suppliante le fit se retourner instantanément. L'instant suivant, les mains de Sanji s'agrippaient avec une force démesurée dans son dos, et ses lèvres se collaient aux siennes avec un désespoir incertain, une tristesse tranchante et une folie maladive. La peur prenait le dessus, celle de prendre conscience, celle de se rendre compte, celle de souffrir atrocement, celle d'atterrir trop brusquement. Alors il se raccrochait à ce qu'il pouvait, et le seul qui pouvait l'aider à ne pas sombrer, c'était bien Zoro. C'aurait été une autre personne qui aurait été en face de lui en ce moment-là, ç'aurait peut-être été différent. Sûrement même.  
Quand à Zoro, il avait perdu le contrôle. Sa pensée était partie battre la campagne avec sa conscience, et il avait à présent l'impression d'être aussi beurré que Sanji. Loin, très loin était maintenant son intuition de faire une connerie. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son esprit était entièrement vide, et son corps entièrement brûlant. Il ne ressentait pas la peur qui tremblait imperceptiblement au fond de Sanji, il ne voyait que l'extérieur, que le désir électrisant qui les animait tous les deux.  
Alors évidemment, quand les hauts tombèrent par terre par un quelconque miracle – à moins que leurs mains n'aient agi sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte - , s'allonger sur le canapé sembla être la meilleure des choses à faire, et enlever le reste de leurs vêtements sonna comme la plus claire des évidences.  
Et puis ils s'étaient noyés, comme ça devait arrivé, l'un dans l'autre, la souffrance et le désir flottant entre les méandres d'alcool, l'incertitude et la folie bloquant les faibles restes de lucidité qu'ils possédaient.  
Ils avaient fait l'amour une fois, puis deux, avant de se laisser tomber, à bout de souffle, et de sombrer dans un doux sommeil.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que je fous sur le canap' ? »  
C'est la première pensée qui frappa Zoro lorsque celui-ci ouvrit son oeil. Il tourna le visage, apercevant des cannettes de bière vides en plus, de l'eau par terre, d'une bouteille de whisky bien entamée et d'un bouquet qui s'était crashé derrière la télé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce fouto...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se releva d'un coup. Il prit alors conscience qu'il était nu. Pas étonnant, vu ses habits délicatement pliés sur un accoudoir du canapé. Les souvenirs revenaient en cascade, le percutaient, tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Les images dansaient devant son oeil, défilaient à toute vitesse et s'enfuyaient aussi précipitamment.  
Il se rassit et posa ses index contre ses tempes, se massant doucement, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.  
« Sanji... Pas bien... Alcool... Gay... Vêtements... Canapé... Baise... Sanji... Merde ! »  
Il s'était endormi avec le blond sans avoir pu mettre les choses au clair... et il se réveillait seul.  
« Et re-merde ! »  
Il se dépêcha de se rhabiller et chercha précipitamment son portable dans tout le bordel qui ornait son plancher. Lorsqu'il le trouva entre deux paquets de chips, il composa avec des doigts tremblants le numéro de Sanji, puis appuya sans réfléchir sur le petit téléphone vert. Qu'allait-il dire au juste ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Mais il fallait qu'il lui parle, c'était urgent. Très urgent.  
« Bip... Bip... Bip... Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Kuroashi no Sanji, merci de bien vouloir me laisser un message après le bip sonore, ou bien de me rappeler plus tard si vous préférez. »

- Putain, fait chier ! balança Zoro en même temps qu'il jetait son téléphone.

Il regarda rapidement l'heure, et en voyant qu'il était déjà 11 heures, il fonça à l'appart de Sanji sans penser une seule seconde à ce qu'il ferait une fois là-bas.  
Après s'être perdu dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, il réussit enfin à retrouver la porte de Sanji. Il sonna, essayant vainement de récupérer son souffle. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Si il se souvenait bien, Sanji lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne partait au boulot qu'à partir de midi... Il ré-appuya sur la sonnette, encore et encore.  
Il allait finir par rentrer de lui-même si personne ne venait l'accueillir, mais la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup en grand.

- C'est pour quoi ? demanda Khalifa en le toisant de haut en bas.

« Je... que... qu'est-ce que... »

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Zoro avait sorti la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à trouver Khalifa dans la maison de son ami. Cette dernière parut vexée de sa question, et fronça les sourcils.

- J'habite ici. Vu les circonstances, je pense que ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fiches là dès le matin.  
- Je venais voir Sanji.  
- Il est occupé.  
- C'est urgent.  
- Il est occupé je te dis. Repasse un autre jour.

Et au moment où Khalifa refermait la porte, Zoro vit arriver Sanji au bout du couloir et l'entendit dire :

- Qui est-ce ma chérie ?

La porte claqua, Zoro resta figé. Il écouta quelques instants encore les voix des deux autres qui discutaient sans qu'il puisse comprendre le sens de leurs paroles. Il espéra une micro-seconde que Sanji ré-ouvre la porte. Mais les voix s'éteignirent, et furent remplacer par des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient.  
Alors il se retourna lui aussi, et s'en alla en traînant des pieds, écrasant au passage une triste pâquerette innocente qui se trouvait là au mauvais moment.

* * *

Il ne sortit pas de la journée, ni de la journée suivante, ni celle d'encore après. Il avait fermé la porte de son appart, de sorte à ce qu'aucun de ses amis ne vienne le « déranger ». Ou n'essaye de le sortir de cet état de larve permanente. Il mangeait les chips restantes au fin fond de ses paquets, et buvait les dernières cannettes de bière qu'il avait. Il restait sur le canapé, et fixait l'écran télé sans rien y voir et sans rien y comprendre. Il avait le portable à portée de main, au cas où Sanji l'appelle, après tout on ne savait jamais. Mais Robin, Ace, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper et Nami avait beau lui téléphonait cent fois par jour, sans qu'il ne réponde, il restait sans aucune nouvelle du blond. Il aurait pu l'appeler lui-même, mais partait du principe qu'il en avait déjà fait assez. Qu'à présent, c'était au cuisinier de faire le premier pas.  
Alors il attendait, était retourné au point de départ, et avait fini par toucher le fond.

* * *

**Oui, Zoro s'en prend vraiment plein la gueule... Je doute qu'il déprime véritablement à ce point si je me tenais au caractère de base, c'est pour ça que je m'excusais pour le côté OOC des personnages... Et Sanji qui réalise qu'il est gay (fin, on va dire bi) d'une seconde à l'autre... mouais, disons qu'un éclair lui est tombé sur la tête pour qu'il s'en rende compte ^^  
****Fin bref ! Vous pouvez me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou bien pour me dire un p'tit coucou et me donner de vos nouvelles si ça vous chante ! Moi je vais essayer de rattraper un peu mon énoooorme retard que j'ai pris sur les fictions qui ont été posté ces trois derniers mois (j'vais avoir pas mal de lecture :) ) !  
****Bisous, et comme j'ai le chapitre 2 déjà écrit, je vous dis à très bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Quelques jours étaient passés, et le samedi était déjà arrivé. Sanji avait ouvert les yeux ce matin-là avec une nausée encore plus terrible que les derniers jours. Ce n'était pas depuis longtemps que ça lui prenait, trois-quatre jours à peine. Il se réveillait, le ventre noué et la bile lui remontant le long de la gorge. Ca finissait par lui passer : des fois il ne ressentait plus rien en fin de matinée, des fois ça lui retournait l'estomac jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Toujours est-il que ce matin-là, il sut tout de suite qu'il ne mangerait rien de la journée, tellement la douleur était terrible. Il se leva en grimaçant, et en remarquant par la même occasion l'absence de Khalifa. Il partit directement se préparer, prenant une douche chaude en espérant que la chaleur apaiserait son estomac. Il revêtit ensuite un de ses habituels costumes noirs, avec une cravate bleue nuit et des chaussures noires. Il se coiffa soigneusement et s'observa attentivement dans le miroir.

De loin, il était toujours le même. Le même costume impeccable, les mêmes chaussures cirées, la même cravate délicatement nouée, les mêmes longues jambes, les mêmes cheveux d'or, la même mèche sur le côté, le même sourcil enroulé. Il se rapprocha du miroir d'un grand pas, et détailla attentivement sa peau. Il avait toujours été pâle, « Mais là, ça tient presque du cadavre », remarqua-t-il en fixant sa peau d'un blanc presque translucide. Et puis il y avait ses cernes noirs, qui contrastaient brusquement avec le reste de sa peau. Ses joues creuses, ses traits tirés.  
Il rapprocha son visage encore un peu.  
Son oeil était toujours du même bleu, rappelant l'océan ou le ciel selon la lumière. Mais lorsqu'il chercha l'étincelle de vie qui brillait habituellement au fond de sa prunelle, il ne trouva rien. Rien qu'un immense tourbillon noir comme l'encre, qui semblait engloutir tout le reste.  
« L'oeil d'un mort . On dirait presque un faux, presque un oeil en verre. »  
De cette constatation lui vint un proverbe, que Robin lui avait sorti un jour.  
« Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme hein ? »  
Ses deux pensées lui semblèrent s'accorder correctement. Un oeil en verre, le reflet de son âme : il en arrivait donc à la conclusion que son âme était passée de l'état de pierre à celle de verre. Tout ça en l'espace de quatre jours. Dur à avaler tout de même. Et elle vacillait, vacillait sa petite âme de verre. Et il savait très bien ce qu'il lui pendait au nez si il ne faisait rien.  
Elle allait se briser, se briser sa petite âme de verre.

* * *

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, alors que le soleil avait à peine pointé le bout de ses rayons, et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était chez Zoro, dans son canapé, sans habits, avec une douleur lancinante au creux des reins et son ami couché à côté de lui, il n'avait pas eu besoin qu'on lui fasse un dessin pour qu'il comprenne. Il ne se rappelait que de très peu de choses, principalement du fait qu'il avait surpris Khalifa et un autre homme ensemble, qu'il avait filé chez Zoro et qu'il avait bu, bu, bu, beaucoup bu, en tout cas trop pour lui.  
Et puis bon, il ne se souvenait qu'à moitié, mais il réussissait assez bien à s'imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé et à recoller les morceaux. Il savait que c'était lui qui s'était jeté sur Zoro, lui qui l'avait embrassé, lui qui lui avait enlevé son tee-shirt. Et l'autre s'était laissé faire, et avait même répondu.

« Et merde... »  
Ca lui paraissait être l'une des plus grosses conneries qu'il avait jamais faite. Parce que, jamais ô grand jamais, il ne s'était pensé gay ne serait-ce qu'une seule fraction de seconde. C'était juste... impossible. Inconcevable.  
Mais comment expliquer ça à Zoro lorsqu'il se réveillerait, alors que c'était Sanji lui-même qui lui avait sauté dessus le premier ? L'excuse du « j'étais bourrée » lui paraissait presque trop facile, et son ami ne le croirait qu'à moitié, c'était sûr et certain. Alors que dire ?

Face à ses questions sans réponse, Sanji finit par choisir la solution la plus simple et la plus lâche. Il se leva sans bruit, faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller son ami, et récupéra ses vêtements, ramassant et pliant par la même occasion ceux de Zoro. Il se rhabilla et sortit, aussi silencieux qu'un fantôme.  
Il avait marché longtemps, allant et venant, passant par des ruelles, repartant par les grandes allées. Puis il avait fini devant chez lui, devant sa porte, un brin d'anxiété lui nouant le ventre. Il était entré dans sa maison, et était directement monté dans sa chambre, dans laquelle il avait retrouvé Khalifa. Elle dormait, encore toute habillée, mais dès qu'il poussa la porte, elle se réveilla instantanément. Elle sauta sur ses pieds l'instant d'après, et se confondit en excuses mielleuses et désespérées, peut-être presque trop insistantes pour être sincères. Sanji ne vit rien d'autre que la beauté de son gracieux visage et de ses immenses yeux noyés de larmes. Il la prit tout de suite dans ses bras, oubliant subitement tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il la consola longtemps, la rassurant en lui disant que non, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'il n'était pas en colère. Elle le pria encore de la pardonner, qu'elle avait fait n'importe quoi, que c'était l'unique fois où elle l'avait trompé et qu'elle ne recommencerait plus jamais. Elle lui demanda une seconde chance, et il lui offrit sur un plateau d'argent.

Ils s'étaient ensuite embrassés, une fois, puis deux, puis trois, puis des milliers d'autres fois. Et c'est à cet instant là qu'on avait sonné à leur porte. Perdu dans leur petit monde tout rose et tout doux, ils n'y avaient pas fait attention. Mais la sonnette avait retenti encore, deux fois, puis trois. Khalifa avait donc fini par se lever en râlant et par descendre les escaliers pour aller ouvrir. Sanji avait attendu encore un peu avant de la rejoindre, le sourire aux lèvres et le coeur tout léger.

- Qui est-ce ma chérie ? avait-il demandé d'un ton joyeux.

Et pile au moment où elle fermait la porte, il avait eu l'impression qu'une avalanche de neige fonçait droit sur lui. Il l'avait à peine vu, et pourtant, ses cheveux verts ne pouvait être qu'à une seule personne. La fatalité s'était abattu avec toute sa force sur ses épaules et lui avait coupé le souffle. Son coeur pesait soudain plus de trois tonnes, et son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens. Il avait fermé son oeil, essayé de reprendre sa respiration, de calmer les battements de son coeur déchainé qui retentissait dans sa tête.

- C'était ton ami, avait dit Khalifa en ajoutant avec mépris : Zoro.

« Zoro »  
Le prénom l'avait atteint comme un boulet de canon en pleine poitrine et lui avait brisé les côtes. Il s'était courbé en deux, et Khalifa s'était avancée en lui demandant d'un air inquiet si ça allait. Il avait relevé la tête, se forçant à sourire, sentant son ventre se tordre dans tous les sens et ses lèvres refuser de s'étirer, et avait assuré que tout allait bien, et qu'il le rappellerait plus tard.

Il ne le rappela pas. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes : « Pas le temps, trop de travail, cuisine, recettes, trop tard, demain plutôt, non c'est bon, ce week-end, de toute manière il peut bien attendre, là je peux pas... »  
Mais son ventre se tordait encore et encore, et son âme vacillait dangereusement.

* * *

Robin ne savait plus quoi faire. Et elle était tellement désorientée de ne rien savoir (ça lui arrivait tellement rarement), qu'elle avait fait appel à Ace. Si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait tirer quelque chose de Zoro, rien qu'un mot ou un geste avant qu'ils n'avertissent la police pour vérifier si il était bien toujours vivant, c'était Ace. Et bien sûr, quinze minutes à peine après que Robin l'eut appelé, il était devant la porte de Zoro. Il sonna, mais évidemment, personne ne vint. Il se mit alors à tambouriner contre la porte. Toujours aucune réponse.

- ZORO ! JE SAIS QU'T'ES LÀ !

Mais rien ne s'ouvrait.

- PUTAIN ZORO ! MAGNE-TOI LE CUL AVANT QUE JE TE DÉFONCE TA PORTE DE MERDE ET QUE TU SOIS OBLIGÉ DE PAYER LES RÉPARATIONS !

- ET GROUILLE BORDEL !

Une femme et son enfant passèrent et le regardèrent avec une expression terrifiée, comme si ils le prenaient pour un fou furieux, avant de baisser les yeux et de presser le pas.  
Ace maudit son ami jusqu'à sa dixième génération pour le faire passer pour un taré, et dans son énervement, il balança un coup de pied dans la porte, ce qui la fit trembler dans un vacarme impressionnant. Il crut d'ailleurs un instant qu'elle allait lui tomber dessus, mais à la place, elle s'ouvrit sur un Zoro qui fixait son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais t'es taré putain ?!

Ace le regarda en haussant les épaules.

- Tu n'avais qu'à m'ouvrir plus tôt.

Zoro secoua la tête et leva les yeux, puis il se poussa sur le côté, laissant entrer le brun, tout en maugréant que « quand même, même pas capable de patienter deux minutes ».

- Bon alors ! commença Ace en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Je vois que t'as toujours pas fait le ménage.  
- Oh, lâchez-moi avec ça putain.  
- J'ai même l'impression que c'est pire qu'avant. J'aurais dû emmener des poches poubelles.  
- Pourquoi t'es là Ace ?

L'interpellé se leva de nouveau, et se mit à marcher de long en large, inspectant les moindres objets, cherchant les moindres poussières.

- Pour deux bonnes raisons. La première, c'est que tout le monde te croyait mort, je venais donc vérifier ça par moi-même, et si ça avait été le cas j'aurais au moins sorti ton cadavre écrasé par les tonnes de sachets de chips de cet appart minable. Et la deuxième, Robin t'en avait parlé, c'est que, étant donné que tu es encore en vie, tu vas venir avec moi et mon frère à la fête foraine.  
- Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ?  
- Evidemment. Tu ne fous rien de tes journées, tu te laisses crever comme un rat qui attend sagement que la mort lui tombe dessus.  
- Merci pour la comparaison, c'est très flatteur.  
- Mais de rien, je disais seulement la vérité.

N'entendant pas de répliques amères, Ace se retourna, et vit son ami qui était revenu à sa place sur le canapé, tournant et re-tournant son portable entre ses mains. Il soupira et revint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Me prends pas pour un con putain. Ca a un rapport avec Sanji ?  
- Ouais, entre autre, avoua Zoro en détournant le regard.  
- Comment ça « entre autre » ?

Pas de réponse.

- Zoro.

Celui-ci tourna le visage, croisant les yeux d'un noir d'encre de son ami.

- T'es mon meilleur pote. On s'est toujours tout dit. Et j'ai toujours été là pour toi, comme tu l'as été pour moi. J'ai le droit de savoir non ?

Zoro soupira encore. Il ne savait plus faire que ça.

- Okay, okay, c'est bon.  
- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Un blanc. La danse du portable avait repris entre les mains du vert.

- On a couché ensemble.

Les yeux d'Ace s'arrondirent jusqu'à atteindre la taille des soucoupes volantes des statuettes d'extra-terrestres que collectionnait son frère.

- Que... comment... Mais c'est super !

Pour Ace, ça ressemblait à une nouvelle absolument géniale : Sanji avait accepté les sentiments de Zoro en même temps que sa propre homosexualité, avait fichu Khalifa à la porte (cette gourdasse qu'il n'aimait qu'à moitié lui aussi), et ils avaient couché ensemble !

- Non, c'est pas super, non...  
- Comment ça ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Zoro se passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un air las, et commença alors à tout raconter : l'arrivée de Sanji, le bouquet qu'il tenait à la main et qui reposait encore par terre, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tout ce qu'il avait bu, la bouteille de whisky, la tromperie de Khalifa, et puis son incertitude soudaine, sa question sur son orientation sexuelle, sa peur démesurée, la manière dont il l'avait embrassé et dont il s'accrochait à lui... Et puis bon, il avait passé les détails (Ace lui en avait été très reconnaissant), et avait repris au moment où il s'était réveillé seul, des images de la nuit pleins la tête, quand il avait téléphoné sans obtenir de réponse, et qu'il avait direct foncé chez le blond. Puis que Khalifa lui avait ouvert comme si de rien n'était, et avait refermé la porte pile au moment où Sanji arrivait.  
Le visage d'Ace était resté impassible, mais ses poings se serraient et se dé-serraient dans ses poches de jean, faisant blanchir ses jointures. Quand il comprit que Zoro avait fini son récit et attendait une réponse de sa part, une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit.

- Quel con...  
- Ouais merci je sais, pas la peine de me rappeler que je suis débile.  
- Non, j'parlais pas de toi ! J'parlais de Sanji !  
- Ah.

C'est tout ce que dit le vert. Ace s'était attendu à un truc plus musclé, plus enragé.

- T'es pas en colère ?

Zoro haussa les épaules.

- Non. Pas contre lui. Il était saoul.  
- Wouah, la bonne excuse. J'suis sûr que c'était juste du bluff, ce truc d'ivresse. Tu vas pas me dire qu'une cannette de bière et un verre de whisky l'auraient rendu bourré ?  
- Il supporte très mal l'alcool.  
- Pff ! Arrête d'essayer de lui trouver des excuses bordel. C'est un connard qui s'est foutu du monde entier, voilà tout.  
- Il était vraiment pas bien Ace.  
- Et alors ? Je m'en fous de comment il était ! Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui vas pas bien mec, et est-ce qu'il est là pour toi ? Que dalle. Pas un appel, rien du tout. Tu trouves ça normal ?  
- Je lui ai peut-être foutu les jetons.  
- Je te rappelle au passage que c'est lui qui s'est jeté sur toi le premier ! C'est un lâche, voilà ce que j'en conclus moi. Même pas les couilles d'assumer ses actes.  
- C'est bon Ace, calme-toi un peu. Il va finir par m'appeler, j'en suis sûr.  
- Ouais c'est ça ! Alors en attendant tu vas rester là comme un plouc à fixer ton portable et en espérant que tout à coup, par magie, par un « abracadra » soudain, il se mette à sonner et que la photo de Sanji s'affiche sur l'écran ?  
- Exactement.  
- Pff ! Bah j'espère pour toi que l'autre abruti t'appellera avant dix ans alors, histoire que tu sois pas mort quand il te téléphonera, ce serait un peu con quand même.

Il s'était relevé et avait repris sa marche énervée de long en large. Zoro soupira une énième fois et lui demanda :

- C'est bon ? T'as fini ta crise ?  
- J'essaye de trouver la réplique qui permettra de débloquer ton cul de ce canapé de merde pour te faire bouger un minimum.  
- Je pense que tu vas pouvoir t'énerver encore longtemps alors.  
- Bordel Zoro ! T'avais dit oui ! T'avais dit à Robin que tu viendrais à la fête foraine avec nous ! Et Luffy n'attend que ça depuis une semaine ! Il saute partout en gueulant que : « C'est trop génial, on va aller à la fête foraine tous ensemble comme chaque année ! » Comment veux-tu que je lui apprenne que finalement on sera pas au complet étant donné que tu te laisses crever dans ton appart minable ?

Zoro détourna le regard. C'est vrai, il avait promis. Et lui non plus ne voulait pas ternir l'humeur joyeuse de Luffy, et encore moins en créer de la déception. Et puis mine de rien, Ace avait raison. Il devait s'y résigner : Sanji ne l'appellerait pas. Ca ne servait à rien d'attendre là, comme un piquet, alors qu'il ne se passait rien. En plus, il n'avait bientôt plus de réserve de chips, il serait donc bien obligé de sortir, ne serait-ce que pour faire des courses.  
Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre pendant de longues minutes, il finit par se lever, glissant son portable dans sa poche de pantalon.

- C'est d'accord. Je viens.

Ace se retourna vers lui d'un seul coup, avec de grands yeux étonnés.

- C'est vrai ?  
- Bah ouais, si je te le dis.  
- Tu changes d'avis ?  
- Ouais, j'ai pas envie de décevoir Luffy, ajouta-t-il en enfilant son blouson.

Ace sourit. Il savait qu'en le poussant un peu, Zoro ne les aurait pas laissés aller à la fête sans lui. Même si il n'en avait pas tellement l'air, donnant plutôt l'impression d'un garçon au caractère je-m'en-foutiste qui suivait les autres plus par ennui que par réel envie, les sorties qu'ils faisaient tous ensemble lui tenaient beaucoup à coeur, et il s'en serait voulu d'en manquer une sans raison valable. Et même si il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, Ace le savait parfaitement.

- Allez dépêche-toi alors ! s'exclama le brun. J'appelle Robin, Luffy, Ussop, Nami et Chopper pour leur dire qu'on part et qu'ils n'ont qu'à nous rejoindre là-bas !  
- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon j'arrive...

Zoro attrapa rapidement les clés (il les posait toujours sur une étagère, pour éviter qu'elles ne se perdent dans le fouillis qui était par terre) et sortit de son appart à la suite de son ami.

- Allô Robin ? demanda Ace, son téléphone collé à l'oreille. Ouais, c'est pour te dire qu'on part de chez Zoro là. … Ouais ouais, ça a pas été facile, mais j'ai réussi à le faire sortir de chez lui. … Bah non, il était pas mort apparemment. … Bon, vous nous rejoignez là-bas okay ? … Ca marche ! A tout' !  
- Alors ? demanda Zoro quand le brun eut raccroché.  
- Tous le monde est chez Robin, ils nous retrouvent à a fête foraine. Et ils sont tous supers contents que tu viennes.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Zoro se dit qu'il faisait beau, qu'il était avec Ace, qu'ils allaient à la fête foraine. Et qu'il repenserait à Sanji plus tard.

* * *

- Regarde comme il fait beau Sanji ! Quel temps idéal pour aller à la fête foraine ! s'exclama Khalifa.

Elle était accroché à son bras, fière comme une reine, le menton haut, avec chapeau et lunettes de soleil. Et à côté, Sanji affichait un sourire forcé, le ventre noué, le regard vitreux. Il avait accepté d'aller à cette fête uniquement pour faire plaisir à Khalifa, et commençait presque à le regretter maintenant, mais rien n'était insurmontable pour contenter sa reine, même la pire des souffrances.

- Tu m'écoutes Sanji ?

Ce dernier sursauta, et tourna précipitamment son visage.

- Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas entendu. Que disais-tu ?  
- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ces derniers temps.  
- J'ai un peu l'estomac de travers. Mais c'est rien, ça va passer.

Khalifa le fixa d'un air suspicieux, mais n'ajouta rien d'autre.  
Après tout peu importe : il faisait beau, ils étaient ensemble, ils allaient à la fête foraine. Elle repenserait à l'étrange attitude de Sanji plus tard.

* * *

Ca faisait à peine un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient arrivés et Khalifa avait déjà acheté (ou plutôt s'était fait offrir, à coup de quelques paroles douces auprès de Sanji) deux magnifiques bracelets et une robe d'un rouge comme le sang. Ils s'étaient à présent posé dans un parc, un peu éloigné des attractions, et admiraient des cracheurs de feu et des jongleurs qui impressionnaient tout un groupe d'enfants, assis devant eux.  
Khalifa parlait, encore et encore, et Sanji avait beau essayer de l'écouter avec toute la volonté du monde, il en était juste incapable, la douleur de son ventre semblant augmenter de minute en minute. Il fixait le vide ; le feu que crachaient les «troubadours» se reflétait faiblement au fond de son oeil, et il lui semblait qu'il allait l'engloutir tout entier. Leur rougeur entêtante l'attirait comme un papillon de nuit, le happait entièrement. Il se voyait se lever lentement et marcher vers les flammes, se rapprocher de plus en plus, et il voyait son image se refléter dans le feu : son costume noir, ses cheveux blonds, ses chaussures cirées, ses longues jambes, son visage tellement pâle, son sourcil en spirale, son oeil de verre.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis hein ? Demanda Khalifa.

Il atterrit de nouveau violemment, son ventre se soulevant au passage. Il n'avait pas bougé, toujours assis sur le banc, un bras autour des épaules de la blonde.

- P... pardon ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

- Surtout dis-le si ça ne t'intéresse pas ce que je dis !  
- Non, non, c'est pas ça du tout ! C'est juste que... je suis désolé Khalifa, je suis un peu ailleurs en ce moment je... je crois que je maîtrise plus tout...

Elle détourna la tête, se redressa, bien droite et les lèvres pincées, et croisa les bras, faisant comprendre qu'elle boudait, puisque personne ne l'écoutait. Elle resta une ou deux minutes ainsi, puis se leva, lançant à Sanji qu'elle allait se promener.  
Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée, Sanji soupira : il ratait tout ces derniers temps, c'était clair et net.  
« J'ai plus qu'à trouver une corde et qu'à me pendre », pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'humour noir.  
Il ferma son oeil, essayant de lutter contre la douleur qui l'envahissait depuis trop longtemps à présent. Elle commençait maintenant à lui secouer également la tête dans tous les sens, et à créer un chaos pas possible à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il se mit à respirer lentement, tentant d'aspirer le plus possible d'air frais. Au bout de quelques minutes d'inspirations et d'expirations profondes, il lui sembla qu'il allait mieux, et rouvrit son oeil.  
L'image le percuta tout de suite. Elle lui sauta dessus, l'agressa visuellement. Toutes ces couleurs, toutes ces formes. La lumière du soleil, les balles des jongleurs, le feu des cracheurs, la troupe d'enfants, et ce chapeau de paille qui trônait sur la tête d'un garçon brun. Et à côté de ce dernier, un homme aux cheveux verts et à la peau mate, ses bras musclés, son tee-shirt blanc, son oeil émeraude. Avec une allure de gangster, mais une beauté digne d'un dieu.  
Quelque chose rugit, s'élança, et brisa l'âme de verre.  
Sanji referma son oeil, mais l'image de Zoro restait, figé derrière ses paupières fermées. Rattrapé par une étrange peur, il se leva précipitamment, et sortit rapidement du parc, passant derrière les troubadours et les enfants, se faufilant entre les arbres et les buissons. Il se retrouva de nouveau au milieu des manèges et se mit à chercher Khalifa. La musique semblait avoir doublé le volume et lui vrillait les tympans. Tous ces gens qui allaient dans toutes les directions lui donnaient le tournis, et l'empêchaient de voir sa chérie. Il vit soudain ses longs cheveux blonds devant un stand de farces et attrapes, et soupira de soulagement avant de se précipiter vers elle.

- Ma chérie ! s'écria Sanji pour attirer son attention.

Celle-ci s'avança vers lui, toujours avec son air fâché.

- Mon amour, écoute, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je me sens vraiment pas bien... je pense que je vais rentrer à la maison et prendre un médicament, parce que là je peux vraiment pas tenir... Désolé ma chérie...

Khalifa leva ses lunettes de soleil sur son front et le fusilla de ses yeux glacials, avant de répliquer d'un ton mordant :

- C'est ça, barre-toi.

Et elle se retourna d'un air magistral avant de s'éloigner en roulant des hanches.  
Sanji sentit sa poitrine se serrer, et s'ajouta à toutes ses douleurs une désagréable envie de pleurer sans verser de larmes. Il s'en alla en traînant des pieds, le coeur lourd, la tête basse, pareil à un spectre désespéré déambulant entre des centaines de personnes heureuses.

- Zoro ? Zoro, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Zoro sursauta et croisa le regard inquiet de Luffy qui le fixait depuis cinq bonnes minutes sans que l'autre ne s'en rende compte.

- Non, t'inquiète, tout va bien. J'ai juste cru... J'croyais que y'avait... Fin, il m'a semblé voir...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, secouant la tête à la place. Il avait dit qu'il ne pensait plus à Sanji, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir partout, même sur un banc pourri, en plein milieu d'un parc.

- C'est rien, juste un truc de mon imagination. Allez viens, on va voir les cracheurs de feu.  
- Ouais ! s'exclama Luffy avec un gigantesque sourire. Les cracheurs de feu, c'est trop la classe !

Zoro sourit, se laissant entraîner par le garçon au chapeau de paille qui le tirait par la main. La bonne humeur de Luffy, ça restait l'un des meilleurs remèdes contre la dépression.

Quand Khalifa revint chez elle, les bras chargés de paquets, elle retrouva Sanji en train de dormir en étoile de mer sur le lit, un verre d'eau et plusieurs médicaments à côté de lui. Si elle avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un brin de compassion pour lui, elle l'aurait laissé se reposer bien tranquillement. Mais la compassion, elle ne connaissait pas, on ne lui avait jamais appris. On lui avait toujours dit de penser à elle en premier, mais de faire semblant de s'intéresser aux autres quand même, car « ça faisait toujours bon genre », si les gens pensaient naïvement que vous vous occupiez d'eux un temps soit peu. Alors, égale à elle-même, elle secoua l'épaule du blond, qui grogna légèrement en se frottant les yeux.

- Oh... salut ma chérie... je m'excuse encore de ne pas avoir pu...

Elle balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main, signe qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. A la place elle sortit toutes ses emplettes et se mit à les étaler sur le matelas, expliquant à chaque fois la qualité du produit, et la comparant avec son prix bon marché. Sanji l'écouta attentivement cette fois-ci, se disant qu'il fallait bien qu'il se fasse pardonner. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de déballer toutes ses affaires, elle ajouta :

- Et j'ai croisé tes amis aussi. Ace, Luffy, Robin, Nami, Chopper, Ussop et Zoro, précisa-t-elle avec une grimace, comme si leurs noms lui écorchaient la bouche.  
- Ah.

« Y'avait donc toute la bande », pensa-t-il avec un pincement au coeur.  
Toute la bande sauf lui.  
« Si Zoro leur a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, ils doivent tous me détester à présent. »  
Cette pensée le percuta de plein fouet.  
« Il faut que j'appelle Zoro. »  
La décision s'imposa à lui, et conscient qu'il aurait déjà dû le rappeler depuis bien longtemps, Sanji se leva et attrapa rapidement les boîtes de médicaments sur la table de chevet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demanda Khalifa en rangeant ses précieux vêtements dans l'armoire.  
- Je pars au boulot.  
- Déjà ? Et je croyais que tu étais malade ?  
- Ca va mieux. Et faut que j'y sois en avance, on a une grosse commande ce soir.  
- Ah.

Il prit sa veste noire, embrassa la blonde en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, et sortit précipitamment de la chambre.  
La jeune femme resta immobile, étonnée de ce brusque changement de comportement. Puis lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, elle finit par hausser les épaules, prit son portable et composa un numéro.

- Allô bébé ? … C'est bon, Sanji est parti, tu peux venir. … Non, non t'inquiète, il finit pas plutôt aujourd'hui, je crois même que tu pourras rester un peu plus longtemps, il a du monde apparemment ce soir. … A tout de suite mon coeur. Je t'embrasse.

Elle raccrocha, son sourire en coin et ses yeux brillants de fausseté. L'apparence d'une chatte effrayée, le caractère d'une vipère et la malice d'une renarde, c'était tout ce qui composait Khalifa. Des cheveux doux comme la plume, un visage de poupée, une bouche acide, des paroles amères, un coeur de pierre et une âme de plomb.

* * *

Sur le chemin pour aller au restaurant, les mains de Sanji tremblaient en composant le numéro de Zoro. Il hésita encore un instant, puis ferma son oeil et appuya sur la touche « appeler », avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.  
Il retint son souffle, et les bip lents résonnèrent longtemps dans son crâne.  
« Décroche, putain décroche... »

_Bipppp... Salut, t'es bien sur la messagerie de Roronoa Zoro, j'suis pas dispo pour l'instant, donc tu seras sympa de me rappeler plus tard si c'est pas trop urgent, et si jamais ça presse tu peux toujours laisser un message, mais c'est pas sûr que je l'écoute... Allez bye !_

« Et merde... »

- Salut marimo, c'est Sanji. J'imagine que tu dois être occupé ou que t'as pas ton portable sur toi... Si tu pouvais me rappeler quand t'auras mon message, si jamais tu prends la peine de l'écouter... Merci mec !

Il raccrocha, le coeur pesant encore plus lourd et son âme tanguant de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite.

* * *

Ils étaient encore à la fête foraine et sortaient d'un tour d'auto-tamponneuses lorsque le portable de Zoro sonna. Ce dernier s'écarta du groupe, essayant de trouver un coin calme pour répondre, tout en sortant le portable de sa poche. Son oeil s'agrandit en lisant le nom de « Love-cook » sur l'écran. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il allait décrocher quand Ace arriva derrière lui.

- C'est qui ? demanda-t-il.  
- C'est le cook ! Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il appellerait !

Et au moment où son doigt allait effleurer l'écran pour répondre, le brun lui arracha l'appareil des mains et appuya sur le téléphone rouge.

- Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ?! s'exclama Zoro.

Son ami se retourna vers lui, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs.

- Ecoute Zoro, on est à la fête foraine tous ensemble, mais ça faisait une semaine que tu t'étais enfermé dans ton appart. A cause de qui ? De ce connard. Et là, il croit pouvoir te rappeler comme ça, alors que ça fait déjà quatre jours qu'il aurait dû le faire. Ch'uis désolé Zoro, mais j'peux pas comprendre que ce soit aussi simple. Et puis tu passes un bon moment là non ?  
- Oui ! Oui bien sûr !  
- Bah voilà. Il a pas à te le gâcher en plus. Laisse-le tomber pour l'instant Zoro. Oublie-le quelques jours, t'y repenseras plus tard.

Il lui relança son téléphone et repartit vers le reste de la bande. Zoro resta quelques instants sans bouger. Ace avait raison, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Ca ne _devait _pas. Il fixa l'écran, attendant au cas où il se remettrait à sonner. Mais le portable se contenta de faire un petit _di-ding !_ annonçant qu'il avait reçu un message. Il fut tenté de l'écouter de suite, mais en relevant la tête et en voyant tous les autres qui l'attendaient, il se dit que Ace avait raison, et qu'il pouvait bien _l'_oublier pour le moment. Pour quelques heures, ou quelques jours.


End file.
